APPLICANT'S ABSTRACT: Postdoctoral training in alcohol research at the University of Connecticut is sponsored by the Center for Research on the Etiology and Treatment of Alcohol Dependence (UConn ARC) and affiliated grants, such as COGA and Project Match. Through the simultaneous location of these 3 large NIAAA-funded projects at UConn, postdoctoral trainees are exposed to a wealth of opportunities and resources. Expanding this range are the UConn ARC's ties to substance abuse researchers at Yale University, thereby allowing the UConn ARC to maintain a large training faculty of well-funded investigators. Postdoctoral training at the UConn ARC began in October, 1980, with the award of a postdoctoral training grant by NIAAA. Since that time, the UConn ARC has provided training to individuals with backgrounds in biophysics, biochemistry, gastroenterology, toxicology, behavioral genetics, anthropology, psychiatry, and clinical, social, and experimental psychology. Trainees have been exposed to a didactic course (a weekly seminar) which is designed to provide trainees with a strong foundation in alcohol theory, methodology, grantsmanship, and research ethics. Trainees have also received more specialized training in one or more of the following areas: 1) alcohol/cell membrane interactions; 2) mechanisms of alcohol induced cardiac inflammation; 3) family and behavior genetic studies; 4) neurophysiological and neuropsychological studies in alcoholic patients and at-risk populations; 5) animal models of FAS; 6) pharmacological and psychological treatments and treatment matching; 7) laboratory and field studies of mood, daily events, and alcohol craving.